1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for delivering water from a bottle to a chosen output, such as an icemaker of a refrigerator. More particularly, the system is inexpensive, is simple, is self-priming, is easily engageable to the source and output, requires no moving of full water bottles, and allows the source to be placed at a significant distance from the output.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various complex systems have been proposed for use in delivering water from a bottle to an output such as an icemaker, a coffee making apparatus, a water dispensing system, etc. Such systems have often required pressurization of the water in a water bottle, or have required priming whenever water bottles are changed, or, have required the water bottle to be positioned near the desired output, or have required venting of the water bottle.
Examples of such complex systems are found in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,653,413 Sheya 4,027,499 Barto et al 4,030,634 Osborn 4,226,267 Meacham, Jr. 4,852,621 Bear 4,928,856 White 4,987,746 Roberts 5,042,689 Mrugala et al 5,111,966 Fridman 5,328,059 Campbell 5,349,992 Gallo et al 5,405,052 Sawyer, III ______________________________________
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, these systems are complex, not easily engageable, and are inherently more expensive than the system disclosed herein. Further, none provides for the source and output being spaced apart by any appreciable distance.